Love in a Bottle
by Lucinda
Summary: The Weasley twins have a plan for mischief.  A red haired American witch is dragged into it. Series complete.
1. Weasley Mischief

Love in a Bottle: Weasley Mischief  
  
Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg/pg 13  
  
Main Characters: Fred & George Weasley, also Willow (name not mentioned in text)  
  
the QPC site:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from BtVS or the Harry Potter books.  
  
Distribution: If I've given permission for my other BtVS/HP fics, yes. Otherwise please ask first.  
  
AU post 'the Gift'./season 5. Tara broke up and left, Buffy is dead. the Weasleys are in their seventh year.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Fred couldn't help worrying. This was a bit of a risky idea, not so much from the chance of explosions or accidental transformation, but from a legal position. "We can get in really big trouble for this one."  
  
"Don't worry so much. It will be just fine, because it's not a real love potion. And we aren't going to say that it is, not quite." George Weasley tried to calm his brother down. This would be a great prank, assuming that his brother didn't blow it.  
  
Fred nodded, feeling a little better. "So, who do we give it to? Anyone who knows us won't fall for it."  
  
"Hmmm.... good point. I guess it will have to be some random stranger walking around here." George frowned.  
  
"George, how many people do you think are likely to be wandering around in Diagon Alley that won't be able to peg us as Weasleys? And there's two of us, we have a bit of a reputation." Fred had the feeling that this whole prank had spun out into something much too big and complicated.  
  
"I suppose you have a point...wait a minute, what about her?" George had just started to agree with his brother when he saw the woman. She didn't look more than a few years older than they were, with hair that was an odd deep red, reminding them of cherry wood. She wasn't dressed in robes, in fact, her clothing might have been muggle made, although they weren't quite certain. She was looking around with a certain interest that told them that regardless of who she was, Diagon Alley was new to her.  
  
"Right... just about perfect. You go, you do a better job looking innocent." Fred grinned at his brother, pulling out one of the small bottles of their potion. The bottle was dark blue glass, an oval shape that fit in the palm of his hand quite nicely. It was pretty, and looked fairly harmless. They'd even gotten a blend this time that smelled harmless, sort of like sugar and lilacs.  
  
George took the bottle, sighing softly. "Best just hope she isn't a Slytherin waiting to turn me into a frog or something."   
  
Straightening his clothing, he smoothed his thick unruly hair, not wanting to look too slick, just... clean and trustworthy. He didn't want to look like the wild, red haired prankster that he really was. He tried to hide the mischief in his eyes as he approached the woman.  
  
Someone bumped into him, and he stumbled, bumping into her. "Sorry 'bout that, miss. Too many people out here today."  
  
She looked at him, her eyes a funny dark color, almost black with flecks of green and gold. Rather creepy actually. Her voice was soft, and carried a noticeable American accent. "I guess it's not really your fault that someone bumped into you. You didn't... didn't get your bottle cracked, did you?"  
  
Her eyes almost sucked him in like a whirlpool, hinting at forbidden knowledge and dark secrets, hinting at mystery and power. For a moment, he wondered what she could be talking about and then he remembered the bottle, with their potion inside. Glancing at it, he smiled to see it was undamaged. "No, it's alright." He tilted it a bit, hoping that the faint sloshing noise would tempt her into asking about it.  
  
"What's in there anyhow?" She looked at the bottle, the broken eye contact allowing him to think clearly again.  
  
"Well..." For a moment, his mind blanked as he tried to think up a good story. "It's something that I thought maybe I could give my brother. All the guy does is work, work, work. I thought... maybe he could use a little good luck with love. This potion... if you drink it, it's supposed to help you find your true love. Least, that's what the guy I got it from said."  
  
Her lips curved into a smile. "So, you were going to slip your brother a potion?"  
  
He nodded slowly, wishing that he could get something like this past Percy. "I figured it couldn't hurt. And if ever someone needed to get a girlfriend..."  
  
"It just... brings luck? No forcing someone to lust after someone else?" Her voice was hesitant, as if she was considering the potion.  
  
George managed to keep the smile down. Come a little closer, take the nice bait... "No forced love spells, just... a little boost."  
  
"Sounds pretty useful. Especially... no, not going there. Anyhow, maybe you could tell me where this guy is?" There was something, almost a wistfulness to her voice.  
  
He almost changed his mind. But, really, the potion would just make her feel really good for a while, sort of a blend of a Pepper-up potion and a Cheerfulness Charm. Nothing that could get her hurt. With a little sweetener and fizz for flavor. "Actually, he's pretty hard to track down. Why don't you just take this one, and I'll pick up another one for my brother?"  
  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make your brother stay all... miserable." There was a half smile to her face.  
  
Quickly, he pressed the bottle into her hand. "No, really. You look like you could use a bit of luck... I mean, I can get another one. It isn't a problem, really."  
  
"If you're absolutely sure..." She sounded almost doubtful.  
  
"Go ahead, take it. It's no trouble at all." He looked around, as if seeking someone. "Got to go, I'm running late for a lunch meeting. Good luck with that." The words had no sooner left his mouth than he slipped back into the throng of people, quickly loosing sight of the woman.  
  
"Did it work?" Fred's voice was hissed almost too low to hear.  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno, she took the bottle, but she hasn't drank it yet. I think maybe we should go. She's just a bit too weird."  
  
"Alright, alright. We can go." Fred grumbled a bit, gathering up the other bottles. "I wonder if we can slip a bit into some people's drinks over at the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
With a wide grin, George looked at his brother. "Only one way to find out."  
  
end Weasley Mischief? 


	2. Willow's Question

Love in a Bottle: Willow's Question  
  
Author: Lucinda  
rating: pg/pg 13  
Main Character: Willow   
story #2 in 'Love in a Bottle'  
the QPC site:   
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from BtVS or the Harry Potter books.  
Distribution: If I've given permission for my other BtVS/HP fics, yes. Otherwise please ask first.  
AU post 'the Gift'./season 5. Tara broke up and left, Buffy is dead. the Weasleys are in their seventh year.  
  
  
Willow wanted to study the bottle more closely, to figure out what was in it. She could feel the small amount of magic tickling at her hand, so she knew there was something there, but... Another person bumped into her, reminding Willow of all the reasons why she shouldn't study strange magic potions in glass bottles in the middle of the street. She had to go somewhere less crowded.  
  
With a soft sigh, she looked up, discovering that a store with potion supplies was just a little over that way. The stupid Council of Watchers, having discovered that not only had their refusal to help deal with Glory resulted in Buffy's death, the loss of Rupert Giles as an active Watcher, and an active vendetta from William the Bloody, had decided to put forward a few apologetic motions, in the hopes of saving their tweed covered backsides. Nobody in Sunnydale had bothered to tell them about Spike's chip, figuring that the Watcher's could get a little taste of their own back, and have to find out for themselves. As an apology to Willow, they'd paid for her to come to England, and had agreed to pay all the fees for her to get a real education in magic.  
  
She had wanted real guidance for her magic for so long that their gesture of apology had almost worked. If their refusal to help hadn't cost her Tara and Buffy, it probably would have been enough to erase all her grudges. But Buffy was dead, and Tara had regained her sanity and decided to move far far away from Sunnydale, from vampires and demons. All Willow could do was wish her luck. The little fact that Buffy's first death had triggered Kendra, and then Faith, had an interesting side effect - Buffy's second death didn't trigger a Council trained eager potential Slayer. Apparently, the Chosen Slayer was Faith, and Willow thought that she was still in prison, where the council's efforts to kill her had caused her to flee to. Willow was a bit fuzzy on all the details.  
  
She hadn't forgiven the Council, but they were paying for her to learn. Which meant not only would she study hard, she would equip herself thoroughly, with the top of the line, at the Council's expense. Staring at the prices for things, such as a 'scoopful' of beetle eyes for seven knuts or powdered Dragon's Blood at sixteen sickles an ounce, she shook her head. There was a secret society of wizards in England, and they had their own money system. She'd only just started to get the hang of converting pounds and pence to dollars and cents when they'd sprung that news on her. It wasn't that hard to keep track of how many sickles to a galleon, but... how much was seven knuts in British money? Or American? This was rather frustrating.  
  
Hmmm... pick up fascinating ingredients or examine the bottle? Which to choose, considering that she couldn't gather her shopping while trying to figure out the potion.  
  
A glance around the store made up her mind. A handful of people with full baskets were moving towards the clerk, so that would definitely take a while. Why find herself standing with heavy baskets in a line for a long time? She could examine the potion, and then gather things.  
  
Settling herself in a corner filled with carefully labeled bottles, she looked at the small bottle. It was just big enough to cover her palm, and a rather pretty blue glass shaped like an oval, the base slightly flattened. All the magical feeling was coming from the fluid inside. It wasn't strong enough to coerce lust, or to incite anything that wasn't there before, which was reassuring. No taint of dark magics, which was also encouraging, but... There was still a lot of possibilities for trouble.  
  
Opening the stopper, she smelled it, curious about this potion. It smelled like lilacs and honey, with a touch of ginger... sweet, and a bit odd. It fizzed a bit, almost like a carbonated soda. Replacing the stopper, she smiled. Someone had certainly gone to some thought to make certain this potion would be easy enough to drink. It smelled nice, and probably tasted pleasant as well, and the bubbles would make it tickle.  
  
Closing her eyes, she tried to 'see' the pattern of the magic in the bottle. It felt like there was a blended spell, something that felt like it should be harmless. But what about the ingredients? Could they have been blended in such a way as to cause other effects without further spells? Hmm... good luck in love... what did she have to loose? She didn't have her very own somebody to cuddle with, she didn't even have any prospects right now.  
  
Tucking the potion in her pocket, she began gathering her ingredients. She was putting together the supplies for her studies, and there were some things not on the list that were always useful for various things. Since she wasn't the one paying for it, she could afford to pick up all the interesting things that she'd like. She smiled shyly at the man who was also reaching for a small jar of powdered dragon scales, feeling a bit intimidated by his dark eyes and flowing dark robes.  
  
"Here, allow me to get a bottle down for you. They look a bit high for you to reach easily." His voice was like velvet and dark chocolate.  
  
Taking the bottle of Dragon's Scales, she offered him a small smile, wondering if a voice like that was even legal. "Thank you."  
  
She was still smiling, and oddly enough blushing a bit as she continued gathering the things she wanted. Sneaking a glance at the mysterious man with the delightful voice, she found herself looking at long black robes that entirely covered his body, leaving only his head and his pale hands visible. His hair hung to his shoulders, dark and loose, almost as if he was trying to conceal himself. But just because she had tried to hide behind loose clothing and long hair didn't mean he was doing the same.  
  
On her way out, having spent a good helping of the council's money, Willow glanced at Mister Chocolate-Velvet voice again. He was standing in the line, and had this space around him that nobody seemed to enter. As if they didn't want to be very close to him. Was he lonely?  
  
She would be lonely in that situation. Perhaps she would see him again. With a sigh for her rambling thoughts, she shrank her parcels, dropping them into her pocket as well. She would just go sit down and try some wizard's ice cream and some of that potion.  
  
  
end Willow's Question. 


	3. Right There All Along

Love in a Bottle: Right There All Along  
  
Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg/pg 13  
  
Main Characters: Fred, George, & Ron Weasley, also Hermione Granger  
  
pairing: sort of Ron/Hermione  
  
story #3 in 'Love in a Bottle'  
  
the QPC site: http://quickie.moonlightpaths.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from BtVS or the Harry Potter books.  
  
Distribution: If I've given permission for my other BtVS/HP fics, yes. Otherwise please ask first.  
  
notes needed for this chapter: Fred & George Weasley are in their seventh year, Ron & Hermione are in their fifth. Fred & George have a potion...  
  
  
  
  
  
They'd managed to make their way to the Leaky Cauldron without anyone figuring out that they were up to something. Or at least, without anyone figuring out what they were up to this time. They'd even smuggled in the bottles of potion.  
  
"How are we going to do this? Just... tip some out into everyone's drinks?" Fred was already puzzling over the matter of 'how', and considering the possible risks involved.  
  
George looked around. "Do you have a better plan? We'll have to. Not all the drinks, it might do bad things with some of them, but still..."  
  
With a smile full of mischief and trouble, Fred nodded. "Enough to make things get a bit more interesting."  
  
They split up, trying to loiter causally in the darker corners, pouring measures of the potion into some of the drinks. The things that didn't carry alcohol or enchantments. Mainly because they didn't know how their potion would react with anything enchanted but Butterbeer. Fred managed to pour some of a bottle into two out of three mugs of Butterbeer before the tray was carried away, into the crowd. He sighed, hoping that he could at least watch some of the excitement that was sure to follow.  
  
Especially if that tray went to who he suspected. He'd seen his brother Ron here, sitting at a little table with his friends Harry and Hermione. If Ron got one of the doctored butterbeers...  
  
He just about shouted in glee when the tray went to the table where his brother and his friends were sitting, but contained the sound. After all, wouldn't do to give away the fact that he was up to something, would it?  
  
Each of them grabbed a mug, and Fred frowned just a bit, wondering who's mug was the unaffected one. They began to drink, and they continued to talk, laughing and grinning about whatever it was.  
  
Ron frowned as he drank the last of his Butterbeer. It had tasted a bit sweeter than he'd expected, not unpleasant, but a bit surprising. Or maybe he'd just forgotten how sweet they could be? He felt the warm feeling flowing through him, all tingly and feeling alive. Except that his eyes felt a bit itchy, and there almost seemed to be swirls in the air... Ugh...  
  
"Ron? Are you... are you alright?" Hermione's voice pulled his attention back to the present.  
  
He looked at her, about to tell her that he was just fine, and stopped. She almost looked as if she was filled with golden glitter, sparkling and glowing softly, like sunlight. She was... why hadn't he ever noticed how pretty she was?  
  
"Yeah... I'm good." He licked his lips, wondering why they seemed so dry.  
  
Looking away, he noticed that some of the rest of the people seemed to have light inside of them, or swirls of color. It was weird... and it sort of reminded him of the rambling talks Professor Trelawney'd made about auras. People shimmered like bits of rainbow, or like pearls, although some people looked as if they were filled with smoke, or colored smoke. Idly, he wondered what had caused it.  
  
"Ron, are you sure... did the butterbeer seem quite... normal to you?" Her voice sounded a bit faint, and her eyes looked incredibly dark.  
  
"Mine seemed pretty normal." Harry's voice sounded cheerful, as if he was oblivious to the swirls and colors. Or as if he didn't see them. "Hey, isn't that one of the twins in the corner?"  
  
"Yeah... I think so. George maybe..." Ron still felt very warm, very comfortable. He almost felt like he was basking in the summer sunlight, in Hermione's sunlight.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione's voice was right beside him.  
  
He looked up, and smiled at her, feeling almost dazzled by the sense of Hermione. She was sunshine and warmth, caring, nurturing... and pretty. Why hadn't he seen this before? But now that he did see her, now that he'd really looked...  
  
Then he was kissing her, his lips on hers, tasting of butterbeer and sunshine and lilacs. It lasted for several long heartbeats before she pulled back, one hand cupped on his cheek.  
  
"Ron? Why... You..." She sounded almost breathless, and there was a gleam in her eyes that he wished he could explain.  
  
"Should have done that ages ago..." He could only whisper back.  
  
She smiled, her expression joyful. "Why didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know... I just... I didn't see."  
  
"Guys?" Harry's voice tugged at Ron's attention.  
  
Hands pulled them apart, pushing them into seats. Harry looked incredibly red, blushing. "Can you save the heart to heart until everyone isn't staring at us?"  
  
"Oh..." Ron sank into his chair, only now realizing how public their scene had been. "Yeah... later sounds good."  
  
"Later. Definitely." Hermione was almost as red as Harry.  
  
  
  
end Right There All Along. 


	4. Swirly Colors, Velvet Voice

Love in a Bottle 4: Swirly Colors, Velvet Voice  
  
Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg/pg13  
  
main characters: Willow, Severus Snape  
  
disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Willow or any characters or situations mentioned from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I hold no legal rights to Severus, the Weasleys, or any other characters, places, objects, ect.. mentioned in the JK Rowling Harry Potter books.  
  
distribution: WLS, QPC, Twisting the Hellmouth, Jen, Paula, Wic, Bite Me, please - anyone else just ask. If you have permission for an earlier 'Love in A Bottle', you may have this one as well.  
  
note: AU post season 6 for BtVS, and for the HP side, the Weasley twins are in their seventh year.  
  
  
  
Willow finally had every sort of supply that she needed and wanted. She'd even tucked them into a trunk and shrank them until they fit into her pocket. Wandering down the street, she saw an ice cream parlor. Oh, that sounded lovely... and there was the possibility that Wizard Ice Cream might even be better than regular ice cream. She'd stood there, eying the menu for a long while before ordering. Perhaps her choice was a bit plebian compared to some of the options, but still, chocolate chip ice cream with mint cause poured over it, covered with whipped cream and crushed peppermints, and a cherry on top. It sounded simply scruptious.  
  
It turned out to be just as delicious as it had sounded. She felt almost stuffed as she wiped the last sticky traces from her mouth. Then, she remembered the bottle. The small blue bottle that was supposed to help her find love. Why not? She wouldn't run into anyone, she didn't have to come back if she made a fool of herself... Carefully, she pulled out the bottle, and opened it. It still smelled good, so she carefully tasted it, sipping a little from the bottle before closing it again, the cork firmly pressed into place.  
  
It fizzed in her mouth, tiny bubbles popping all down her throat, making everything tingle and it almost seemed to wake her up, to kick her mind into a higher gear. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was seeing auras, the swirls of magic from spells, the lingering enchantments in buildings and objects... Oh my goodness...  
  
"Might I ask what sort of potion is in that bottle?" The same velvety voice as in the Apothecary shop, tinged with curiosity.  
  
Willow held the bottle out to him, noticing how the swirling spell energies inside were a pale lavender. Then, she looked at him. He was shadow wrapped around gloriously shimmering greens and blues, like shadowed jewels. His grief and painful memories cast the shadow, that and secrets. But he was a good man inside. "You were at the store... I didn't learn your name."  
  
"Indeed, I was at the store. Do you make a habit of drinking strange potions?" He smiled just a bit, hardly more than a tilting of his lips.  
  
Willow smiled at him, trying to memorize the colors and patterns in his aura. Her lips felt rather dry, she licked them. "I made sure that it wasn't Dark, and it wasn't terribly strong. It appears... sort of a wake up effect and it's making me see auras..."  
  
He sat down suddenly, as if collapsing into the chair across from her. "May I examine this? And I am Severus Snape."  
  
"Severus... Old Roman name... an architect, I think." She smiled at him, hoping that he'd speak again with that lovely, velvety voice. "I'm Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"Indeed. You say that you can see my aura? How does it look?" There was skepticism in his voice, but also curiosity, and a trace of something else.  
  
Willow sighed, hoping that she wouldn't scare him away somehow. "It's rather pretty. All blue and green like gems with smoky shadow wrapped around it. Secrets and pain are your smoke, Severus Snape, and they try to hide who you are inside. But I can see it, all shimmery and just... beautiful."  
  
"I don't think I've ever had anyone describe my aura quite like that before." He looked surprised, and his voice was somehow softer. "What was the potion supposed to do?"  
  
"The guy who gave it to me said it was supposed to help me have better luck... umm, better luck with love." She looked at her fingers, studying the swirling green flecked with gold and shadow that was her own aura.  
  
"Did you actually think that you needed something like that?" The surpise was obvious in his voice. "What did this fellow look like?"  
  
Willow looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't exactly have a long line of guys... or ladies for that matter beating a path to my door. Actually, I haven't got anyone now. So, I was figuring that a little nudge might be good. He was... hmm, maybe as tall as your nose, with sort of messy red hair, green eyes, freckles... umm... worn clothing, not exactly handsome, but... sort of a real person type face, if that makes any sense. He said something about having a too serious brother."  
  
"Well... that rather sounds like a Weasley. There also happens to be a pair that would do something like that. How old would you say he was?" Severus sounded almost amused.  
  
Willow smiled, wondering what sort of people these Weasley's were. "I think maybe seventeen or eighteen. And his accent... his words didn't sound quite the same as yours, like he came from a different place, or maybe you come from the different place."  
  
"Perhaps what you really needed was a bit of confidence. I can't imagine someone turning you away if you were after them." He sounded almost wistful.  
  
"How about you then? We could... well, I'm not quite sure what there is to do around here. If this were home, I'd suggest going for coffee. So, Severus Snape, will you meet me somewhere for whatever wizards do instead of coffee?" She almost couldn't believe that she'd had the courage to ask the question.  
  
"Me?" He looked astonished. "You want.. a date... with me?"  
  
Doubts fluttered in her stomach. Trying to push them away, she raised her chin a bit, looking right into his dark eyes. "Yeah."  
  
"I'd be delighted. Why don't we meet right here, tomorrow at two in the afternoon?" He had a twinkle in his eye, something that could have been hope, or amusement. "Perhaps the Weasley potion actually works the way the claim after all."  
  
"Tomorrow at two. I'll be here." Willow smiled, rising to return to her temporary residence, an apartment, no, they were called flats here.  
  
"I look forward to it." His voice was definitely decadent, and full of temptation and a sort of pleasure.  
  
Willow smiled as she left, almost feeling like singing. She didn't, knowing that her singing voice was not very good. But she had a date. A date with a real wizard, and a charmingly courteous one with a voice like chocolate sin to boot. Oh, life was definitely looking up.  
  
  
  
end Swirly Colors, Velvet Voice. 


	5. I Love Trouble

I Love Trouble  
  
Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg/pg 13  
  
Main Characters: Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley  
  
the QPC site: http://quickie.moonlightpaths.com  
  
Fifth in 'Love in a Bottle'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from BtVS or the Harry Potter books.  
  
Distribution: If I've given permission for my other BtVS/HP fics, yes. Otherwise please ask first.  
  
AU post 'the Gift'./season 5. Tara broke up and left, Buffy is dead. the Weasleys are in their seventh year.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who else can we get with this stuff?" Fred's whispered question caught George's attention.  
  
Smiling, he looked at his twin. "Well, I think maybe we can try to put some into the water cooler for practice? Since you seem so desperate to spread it around as much as possible before we get caught."  
  
"Hey, everyone's been extremely tense, why not spread a little cheer? It's harmless stuff." Fred's pretence of innocent community service drew a disbelieving snort from his brother.  
  
"Right, I know you better than that. You just want to watch the chaos." George smiled, confident that he was right, but also knowing that he wouldn't be doing this if he thought that any of their friends could get hurt.  
  
They managed to get back to the school, hopefully without the now dwindled supply of bottles being spotted. Deciding that toting a dozen glass bottles over to tip into the water coolers, they poured them out into mugs, adding some ice cubes to disguise the fizzing and the pale purplish color. Three of the four coolers were no trouble, and as Fred had just tipped the next to last mug into the Hufflepuff cooler, he made a discovery. His fingers were groping for the last mug, but it wasn't there.  
  
Turning, he saw George take a big swallow, offering the mug to Katie, who was looking at both of them with a suspicious eye. "I know that you two are up to trouble. You're awake."  
  
"It's harmless, really. Have a drink? Would I drink it if it wasn't safe?" George was looking at Katie with a near desperate hope in his eyes. It had to be the look of 'please let this work'.  
  
She accepted the mug, sipping at it suspiciously. "It smells like it should be a bath scent... hmm... not too bad."  
  
Fred felt himself start to worry. Katie was a great chaser, and observant. If.... when she noticed the effects of the potion, what would she do to them? This could get them in lot of trouble, especially if someone thought that they might be trying to rig the Quidditch matches... Oh, they were going to be in so much trouble...  
  
Katie swallowed, despite having nothing at her lips but air. "Oh... my... what is in that? What have you two just put in there?"  
  
George caught her hand, looking at her with this almost besotted look. "It's harmless, really. Makes everything feel... better. And there's the whole swirling colors that might be auras. And a bit of carbonated water for the fizz."  
  
Katie frowned, as if considering something. Then, she turned, her open palm cracking against Fred's cheek. "Don't put things into the drinks. It's bad." She then gave George a similar slap, both blows hard enough to stagger the Weasley's.  
  
"Oww..." George touched his cheek, eyes dark as he looked at Katie in shock. "You really are the Gryffindor lioness, aren't you?"  
  
"You need someone to keep you out of trouble." She looked at them, giving the impression that she'd like to be glaring.  
  
"I don't need a Keeper!" Fred's words were a bit angry, and he started to wonder how long he'd be in detention for this.  
  
Katie chuckled, the sound somehow... tempting, and stepped closer to George, her hands curling around the front of his robes. "Maybe a Chaser? Drag you back out of trouble?"  
  
"Not too many girls interested in someone who's not perfect Percy." George's words were barely over a whisper, and he seemed fascinated by Katie's hair.  
  
Katie suddenly kissed George, pulling his face down to hers before nearly melting him. "I like trouble. Love trouble... and I don't like Percy. How about a Bell, trouble?"  
  
George smiled, looking absolutely delighted and giddy. "ohh... please?"  
  
Fred found himself relaxing a bit. Katie had a crush on his brother? How long had they missed that? At least he probably wouldn't still be in detention come time for graduation. Although he might have to find a new partner for his mischief soon.  
  
He could deal with that.  
  
end I Love Trouble. 


	6. Trouble Catches Up

Trouble Catches Up  
  
Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg/pg 13  
  
Main Characters: Willow and Snape  
  
contains some Ron/Hermione, George/Katie, and Snape/Willow   
  
the QPC site: http://quickie.moonlightpaths.com  
  
sixth in 'Love in a Bottle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from BtVS or the Harry Potter books.  
  
Distribution: If I've given permission for my other BtVS/HP fics, yes. Otherwise please ask first.  
  
AU post 'the Gift'./season 5. Tara broke up and left, Buffy is dead. the Weasleys are in their seventh year.  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow felt oddly content as she walked down the street with Severus. They'd met at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, but it had been very crowded, so they had started walking, just rambling along the street for a bit. It was as if all the places inside that had been scraped raw by pain and guilt and loneliness had been soothed, as if she was finally starting to heal instead of just masking everything. Maybe there was something to that potion, or maybe ice cream really did make everything better... but she had the feeling that part of it was Severus.  
  
It was actually a bit odd, he wasn't at all like either of her previous loves. Nothing like Tara the sweet and gentle woman that everyone saw as a nurturer, nothing like the calm, relaxed guitarist who happened to become a ravening beast three nights a month... She hoped that Oz was doing well in his travels. No, Severus was entirely unlike them. He didn't look calm, or relaxed, or gentle. He looked like an ominous villain, out to plan his world conquest... on the outside at least. His aura showed that his appearance was merely a mask over someone that cared, someone that wanted to make a difference and had been hurt, had slipped, had made mistakes... but regretted. Someone a lot like her, actually.  
  
"What are you thinking?" His voice just seemed to wrap around her, a near tangible caress.  
  
Willow smiled, glancing at him shyly. "That this feels... nice. That for the first time in a long time, everything is close to good. Nothing aches inside, and I don't have impending doom hanging over me. I think part of that is your good influence."  
  
"That's probably the first time that anyone's considered me to be a good influence." He shook his head a bit, the dark locks falling around his face. "How could things have been so bad that something as simple as walking with someone is such a pleasure?"  
  
"Sunnydale, California. It's... I wouldn't recommend going there. Ever. Makes that Knockturn place look harmless... at least, after dark it does. America's magical schools apparently aren't as good at finding the people who should be students as Hogwarts is, because... They didn't find me, or Amy. Didn't find Tara either... So we all had to muddle through, with only a few hints and clues here and there. It was only after one of my closest friends died that the people that should have offered help years ago got off their butts long enough to offer teaching." Willow sighed, trying not to loose herself in bitter memories.  
  
"The American Ministry of Magic?" He sounded a bit surprised.  
  
Her voice was filled with sorrow as she answered. "No, they never even let us know... anything. The too little too late came from the Council of Watchers, here in England. My friend who died... her name was Buffy, and she was the Slayer. They offered to give me magical instruction... sort of an apology and in hopes that those of us who survived Buffy wouldn't try to hunt them down."  
  
"Why would you be angry at the Council? My understanding... Slayers die due to the dangers they face." He sounded as if he was groping for the right words.  
  
"It's not that simple." Willow frowned, remembering the group that had come to Sunnydale. "We were facing something terrible... something that we didn't know enough about. The Council had the information, and they wouldn't give it to us because she wouldn't jump through their hoops. She was trying to save the world, and because she wouldn't follow their horrible traditions and every little rule, they let her get killed. They let her die... If they'd given us that information, maybe she would still be alive. That's why they were afraid that we'd blame them."  
  
"Oh." He sounded stunned. "That certainly isn't right. The way it's taught to wizards, the Council's role is to teach and guide Slayers, to provide the knowledge that they do not have, to support them as they battle terrible forces. Not to control them."  
  
"Maybe it used to be that way. But under Quentin Travers, they seem to think that the Slayer is the Council's weapon... a tool that should only do what they say using their methods. Expendable and alone. Buffy didn't see things that way." Willow shuddered.  
  
"Travers? What an odd coincidence. There was someone else by that name, a rather disagreeable fellow that... nevermind. Perhaps a drink at the Leaky Cauldron?" Severus looked very thoughtful.  
  
They exited Diagon Alley, moving into a quiet pub, filled with shadows and smoke and the feeling of magic. People were settled throughout, clearly witches and wizards from this strange and delightlful wizarding world. One corner held a trio of teens, possibly students at Hogwarts. There was a girl with a mass of wavy brown hair, a skinny dark haired boy with glasses, and a red haired boy leaning very close to the girl. His hair was the exact same color as the hair of the man who'd given her the bottle, although she couldn't see his face.  
  
"The trio. No doubt plotting mischeif." Severus sighed, his gaze on the same table.  
  
Looking, Willow frowned. "Actually, it looks more like the redhaired boy is... well, fascinated byt he girl. And that's the exact same red as the guy who gave me that little bottle... Is the color very common among wizards?"  
  
"That particular color is very common to the Weasley family. No doubt the bottle man was one of the twins... Not bad at potions, but their attention left something to be desired." Severus drummed his fingers on the table, frowning as he pondered soemthing. "Undoubtedly, those two are up to something with that bottle. And perhaps yours was not the only one. But what exactly should be done about it?"  
  
"Well, it seemed to be quite carefully thought out, and it even tasted good, which is a bit unusual for most potions. Hmm... Do you think they actually hurt anyone with this?" Willow wondered if Severus was really angry at them.  
  
"But there are rules about students dispensing potions, especially for their own amusement. They can not do this with impudence." He scowled, looking frustrated by the whole thing. "Even if it does seem to be a rather effective and non harmful potion."  
  
Willow looked at him, wondering if she dared make a suggestion. "Severus? Didn't you sort of mention that your job took a lot of time? What if… what if you had a couple student assistants? People who have enough knowledge to keep the from accidentally turning themselves into puddles of slime, and plenty of time to help with the ickier things, like cleaning up after labs… classes. Wouldn't that keep the too busy to do this all the time?"  
  
Blinking, Severus looked at her. "That's… quite the idea. Not only practical, but it will minimize their time for trouble. And over there is one of them now… That does look like the young man in question?"  
  
A young man with red hair had just walked in, accompanied by an athletic looking girl with short hair and a radiant smile. Their hands were entwined, and there was this sort of glazed look about them that was common in a couple that had just realized their partner was wonderful, amazing… They looked smitten.  
  
"Well, apart from the look of blissful smittenness, that looks like him. Or you did say they were twins… but yeah, that's the look." Willow found herself smiling. New love was so cute.  
  
With a decidedly evil looking smirk, Severus stood up. "Allow me to go over and congratulate one of my new assistants."  
  
Willow snickered. "Tell him that she seems like a nice girl, while you're at it."  
  
Severus only chuckled. "I have plenty of things to tell them."  
  
End Trouble Catches Up. 


	7. Striking A Balance

Striking A Balance  
  
Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg/pg 13  
  
Main Characters: Willow and Snape  
  
contains some Ron/Hermione, George/Katie, and Snape/Willow   
  
the QPC site: http://quickie.moonlightpaths.com  
  
seventh and last in 'Love in a Bottle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from BtVS or the Harry Potter books.  
  
Distribution: If I've given permission for my other BtVS/HP fics, yes. Otherwise please ask first.  
  
AU post 'the Gift'./season 5. Tara broke up and left, Buffy is dead. the Weasleys are in their seventh year.  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow sighed, leaning against Severus as she sat on the train. The Watcher's COuncil had agreed that she should be quite fine studying at Hogwarts, which she had interpreted to mean - please go far away. They wanted to do something to play nice, but they didn't really want to care. A month ago, the idea would have made her furious. But a month ago, she hadn't met the Weasley twins, hadn't tried their potion, hadn't met Severus. Everything had changed for her that day.  
  
Now, things were good. Somehow, through chance or fate or the mercy of the gods, the concoction of the Weasley's hadn't caused any disasters, and had actually been the catalyst for a number of new relationships. One of them was the relationship between Katie Bell and George Weasley himself, both of whom had known each other for years, even being on the Quidditch team together. Another was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, a little younger, and a bit less active in public, but terribly sweet.  
  
But Willow was happiest about the blossoming relationship between herself and Severus Snape. Granted, at the moment they were just friends, but that might change in the future. She enjoyed his company, and their friendship seemed to be helping both of them heal from their emotional woulds and scars. She hadn't asked what haunted Severus, what kept him from sleeping well in the night. He'd said that he occasionally had 'unpleasant dreams' about 'mistakes from the past', and it had been clear that he didn't want to go into details. But that was alright, Willow had her own mistakes.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts?" His voice had an undertone of amusement. "Or were you just watching the lovestruck Weasleys?"  
  
"Just thinking about how things have changed. I'm happy with my life now, and a lot of that is because of you. And maybe a little help from a little blue bottle. For the first time in a long time… happy Willow. And the whole rush of new couples from those bottles has been oddly happy. Nobody's tried to hack someone into bits, no attempted kidnappings, not crazed mobs… just a lot of happiness going around. It's amazing, and sweet." She snuggled a little closer to him, smiling up towards his dark eyes. "Anyone ever tell you that you have wonderfully comfy shoulders?"  
  
He chuckled, the sound like triple chocolate. "No, Willow. But then again, I can't think of anyone but you that would dare find out. You're right though, it has been a remarkable spread of happiness."  
  
"See, it's good to be happy. That chuckle… it's been proven that brooding all the time is bad for you. And you have a nice smile." Willow grinned, teasing him just a little bit.  
  
"Who's proven such a thing?" There was surprise and amusement both in his voice.  
  
"Angel. Someone that I knew in Sunnydale… brooding too much made things really awkward for him, and well… long, ugly, painful story. And for those of us who are but mere mortals, it leaves headaches." One hand rose up, her fingers touching the glass where she and Severus were reflected. "But here is calmer, quiet. A chance to learn and grow and figure out Willow."  
  
"Were you listening to the Weasley's talk about the last five years?" His laughter almost drowned out the words. "They have not been precisely safe."  
  
"All depends on what you're comparing them too." Willow smiled, resisting the urge to cheer as Katie stole a kiss from George, causing him to blush. The color clashed with his hair.  
  
"True. I can't quite picture you abandoning that entire fight. Giving up protecting people." His arm had somehow managed to wrap around her, his hand resting comfortably at her waist.  
  
"I'm not giving up. I'm learning better ways to fight. And besides, it sounds like there are plenty of problems on this side of the ocean." Willow closed her eyes, breathing in the scents of the train. Breathing in the scent of Severus. "And here, I won't feel so alone. I can… I can rest when I am tired of fighting, and there will be people that will understand what I'm talking about if I mention demons, or vampires, or magic. The secrecy can get exhausting."  
  
"You won't be alone, Willow. You should never have had to try to muddle through on your own." His words were soft, and behind them was an offer of companionship, of help, of caring.  
  
"Good. Being alone hurts too much." Her soft words were filled with everything that her time with Buffy had taught her. "But now… the future's changed."  
  
"Just try to balance your future with protecting people. And remember that you are not alone." His words were comfort, and a balm to her soul, soothing aches that she'd long since learned to ignore.  
  
"A balance between duty and my life… the ability to have a life. Sounds good." Willow smiled, allowing herself to feel at peace. The future was ahead of her, and for the first time in years, it made her smile.  
  
End Striking a Balance.  
  
End Love in A Bottle. 


End file.
